Black Magick
by phoenix inferno
Summary: Kai is a woodbane in training and is finaly sent on his first misson, to confront a certain navyhaired fire witch in Japan. With out his father around Kai's grown up with his best friend Cal and the elders of his village. Flames are welcome but constructi
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: Quest

I have lost my entire family to that stupid wave! All I wanted was for them to be safe; all I got was their deaths. I never should have helped Sgáth, his lust for power will just keep on destroying every thing I care about until in destroys me. I wish that I had the power to stop him. To save this world and to have saved my son from being sent to that damn orphanage.

Sgath

I'm going to spell magic with a k so it's like magick. That is how real wiccans spell magick. Oh and if you don't get some of it there's an explanation of some things at the bottom.

**Cal**

Kai was sitting on a step out side of the council hall. There was a debate going on about wither he should or shouldn't be able to become a seeker to find the people who had destroyed his family and made him grow up an orphan. A man came out of the hall and smiled at Kai.

"You're in." He said happily as Kai jumped up and laughed. "Your 1st job is to go to Japan and hunt down the group of fire witches miss using their magick. You have to find them, try them and if they're guilty you must strip them of their magick. It's a pain full thing to have to do but you seem to be ready for it and you are a woodbane." Kai smiled but wasn't all that sure if being a 'woodbane' was a compliment or a sarcastic remark.

"Thanks, Cal." Kai turned and walked down the steps and towards the small shack he'd been calling his home for the past ten years. It sucked being on your own. His family had all died when the 'wave' had hit his village. His father had left in the hope that it would follow him and bypass his family, no such luck. The only way Kai had escaped was by hiding and running, the way a coward did. He'd been running all his life from something, now he had a job to do. He had to go to Japan and find these fire witches. They would be dangerous if they were any good, and sense they had made the council's list they were bound to be very well advanced.

"Kai wait up!" The man called. "I'm coming with you. You can't do this alone, you need some one with you." Cal looked down at Kai and noticed how relieved Kai was. "It's a big job, you can't do it alone." Kai suddenly realised, he was being told he was weak.

"What? Look, I want you to come but I don't need any help! I can take these people down on my own!" Kai defensively tightened his grip around a box of magickal cards **(1)**. Cal noticed this and sighed.

"Kai, I'm better then you, just give it up." Cal shot a puff of energy from his hand and hit Kai's box of cards. They cards scattered all around the ground. Kai cursed and bent to pick them up. "They're just cards, Kai. Magical cards aren't hard to find, I'll buy you some better ones, come on." Cal signalled for Kai to get up and follow him but the teenager didn't get up, he carried on collecting the cards. Cal looked down at Kai's eyes and saw something, hurt, not physically but emotionally. 'I've hurt him?' Cal asked him self. He sighed then helped Kai pick up the cards. He turned one of them over and noticed that the magical signature energy wasn't Kai's, it was his father's. "Kai, I'm sorry, I didn't know they were his." Kai scowled up at the man then took the card off him. He placed them back in the box and got up. Cal stood up and looked Kai in the eyes. "I'm still coming with you."

"Just stay out of my way... remember, I'm a woodbane." Cal was startled by this statement and realised what Kai meant.

"I didn't mean to insult you by calling you a woodbane but you are, and a very powerful one at that. All woodbanes are powerful witches, you're no exception." Cal thought that this would make him feel better?

"Yes but woodbanes are also the least trusted of all magical bloods. I took history I know about these thing!"

"I'm not saying you didn't. But what the past generations have done doesn't mean that their children will be bad." Cal smiled thinking that he'd said something useful.

"Are you insulting my father?" Kai glared. "He gave up a lot to save our village, it may not have worked but he still tried!" Kai shot a red energy ball at Cal. The man jumped to the side, getting away with just a minor burn.

"Kai, you could've really hurt me. That was a powerful fire spell, do you realise that I could get red of you right now?" Cal pulled a staff from his magickal pockets **(2)** and shot it at Kai. A rune spell was quickly called from the council hall to freeze the two young witches. An old man in a cape with a long white beard walked down the stairs, his presence would've been enough to silence an assembly at a girl's school.

"Cal, Kai! You are both behaving childishly. Kai, if you wish to take this job you better learn not to allow your emotions control you. Cal, you will not be going with Kai." The man realised his freeze spell.

"Why not?" Cal asked. He looked quickly at the smirking Kai. "I thought you said that I should go because of how well me and Kai got along." His argument almost made Kai laugh out loud.

"You obviously do but your arguments, no matter how petty, may be dangerous. These witches in Japan will take advantage of this."

"So you're letting Kai go on his own? It's to dangerous, you can't do that!" Cal took a ready for battle stance and prepared his staff. The elder man glanced at him from over the rim of his small, oblong shaped spectacles.

"You had better not be freatining me with that, Callum Morinson!" Cal looked down at his staff and quickly dropped it, looking back up at the elder. "Good." The elder looked down at Kai and smiled. "Woodbanes can not be treated like you are speaking of them, you your self are a woodbane and a bloody good one at that. You will be going with another witch to Japan, this one, however is at about the same stage in their training as you, maybe a little lower. Two heads are better then one and with her you wont feel as if you, the seeker, are the inferior."

"It's a girl?" Kai and Cal said in unison. Suddenly a girl a little younger then Kai walked down the council hall stairs. She had pink hair and very deep purple eyes. She smiled at Kai and winked.

"I can't wait to get to Japan." She gleamed of optimism and this wasn't quite the partner Kai had hoped for.

The next morning Kai and the girl set off towards the airport, Kai's black shogun rolled down the dirt track and in to the forest. Cal watched from the council building.

"Don't worry, Callum. Kai is perfectly capable of this job. Or is it that you worry for other reasons?" The elder of the village put his hand on Cal's shoulder.

"Kai's like my little brother. I don't want him to get hurt, I should've told him the truth about why his father left." Cal looked up at the elder.

"Kai is not his father, he will not make the same mistakes."

**(1)**_ Magical cards can be just paper or talismans; whatever they are they have been charged with powerful spells, all of Kai's are attack spell, surprised? _

**(2)**_Magickal pockets are like marry popin's bag, they never end. Cool ain't it. They are, however, hell to find things in. _

**Kai**

I'm not sure how to say this but, I feel sorry for this stupid girl, she obviously doesn't know how dangerous fire witches can be, I should know, I'm a bloody elementle master in training, of course. I have practiced with every element and can fight against each one. One good thing about being an woodbane is that knowledge of elements comes naturally. So dose being evil and all but what the hell, I can still enjoy myself until I'm over come with the urge to help out some one trying to take over the world, like my father did, might I add.

That stupid man helped in the creation of a dark and evil wave to destroy all enemies of its commander, then my brilliant father stood up to the creator and in doing so killed his whole village except me! Honestly, how could he be so stupid? I've never done any thing like that, I've done stupid things but never on that level **(3)**. I turned to look at the girl and decided to ask her some simple questions.

"What's your name?" I asked, she looked at me almost like she was startled to be spoken to. She looked down at her hands then at a small slip of paper that she unrolled. She must've thought I couldn't see her or something. I was getting quite pissed off now, it had been nearly three minutes and she was still scanning the paper. I coughed to get her attention then when she still didn't look up I got ready to ask her again. "What's your..."

"My name's Ishtar." She quickly spurted much to my surprise, she was an odd person, not only did she not understand elements properly but she couldn't even remember her own name **(4)**! What a weirdo, if only Cal could've been here he would be being so cruel to her right now, I had better things to do though, drive was one of them, I'd never been much of a driver, I'd been taught by a djinn though **(5)**. What do you expect to be taught by something which crashed the one and only time it ever drove a car (or any thing else for that matter)?Djinni always seemed to be a lot like me. When Cal was my magick tutor he used to treat me like a djinni so I started to act like one. I loved to misinterpret his orders and generally cause havoc. **(6)**

This girl was quite alien to me, I wasn't sure she was even human. I scanned her on all three of planes available to me with out aid of magical glasses or stuff. She seemed human enough. She reminded me for some reason of the time I turned my self in to a mole, I dug under the village and bumped my head five times on a pebble **(7)**. Not sure why she reminded me of this but she did. Hmm... I'm losing it aren't I?

The rest of the trip was quite boring, she didn't talk and neither did I. We sat in silence until I turned the radio on. I liked the song that was on at the time and I guessed that Ishtar did too. She was banging her head more then I ever had, her pink hair was flying past her face. When she noticed that I kept glancing at her from the corner of my eye she stopped and blushed.

"I liked this song." She was weird, it was a good song sure, but not that good, and she was way over reacting.

"Figured." I mumbled, she looked at me for a while, almost like a cat would when you first approached it, she was assessing me. Seeing wither I could be trusted. I could tell by the way her eyes moved that she had access to at least two other planes.

"You're a woodbane." She stated, I wanted to laugh, every one in the village knew that! I was the only woodbane there! "You're seventeen and one hundred and six days old." Okay, this was getting creepy. "You can see on three planes with out magickal aid and can summon high level Djinni if you were to try." She didn't even look at me after this, she'd asset me and decided I wasn't intelligent conversation.

"Umm... Weirdo with the pink hair." I said sarcastically to get her attention. "I'm twice the witch you'll ever be! Don't think I can't summon an afrit!" She smirked at me, I could hear her laugh at me! What was she doing laughing at me?

"I now you're better then me but I can still tell you about your self can't I? And I doubt you could summon an afrit and keep control of it." Okay, she had me there, I would never dare summon an afrit, much to powerful for my stage of magickal ability, at least I wasn't a stuck up snob with pink hair!

**(3)**_I once tried to summon a high level Djinni with only an ordinary pentacle, god that was stupid, the damn creature nearly killed me. Good thing Cal was there to save me, like always and then rub it in! He is so sarcastic._

**(4)**_Just guessing _

**(5)**_No one would teach me in the village so I summoned a low level Djinni to tech me, this Djinni being the one who drove the titanic and the only car it ever drove was an old army truck, it crashed in to an ally's tent. It was fun though, first time I'd ever been able to control a Djinni with out being burnt or harmed in the process. _

**(6)**_Once he asked me to show him an image of the love of his life, I got a mirror. _

**(7)**_Not the same pebble!_

To be continued

What do you think so far? Is it confusing the way the POV switches or is it okay, don't worry It wont be two POVs in one chapter ever again any ways. Please RaR oh and flames are welcome if you must!


	2. soz

Hi readers of all my stories! I'm soughta putting my self on a pursonel Hiatis at the mo to 'get my priorities straight' as my Mom puts it. I don't want to but I going to have to take a break from writing for a bit. I may beable to load every now and then and I will try! Please don't loose faith. It's only till I'm organized or do well enough for my mom to stop careing again!

Plz don't stop reading!

Sinead ( A.K.A Phoenix inferno)


End file.
